mythfandomcom-20200213-history
MEGA MAN 1 game design
store shelves meant CENSORED, GO! then 8 stage mini play throughs, sub boss some at end of each till 8 and you fight Napalm Man WEKNEASDSS Quickai / blacklightsuit (just stuns him, he takes forEver!) stun him and switch powers while he's blinking! it's a new Game though Aknaton / crash suit Kashin dull man/ heatgutsstyle Flashlightr / napalm suit Heatim / water suit Count Zap(don't use water suit) /egypt suit Bubblinzin 2 / quicksuit Napalm Man/ shock shot after 4 robot masters down, Air Man (magneto reappears and you board an airship to fight him, flying on Rush but he doesn't fight) just see hi then you fight 4 more, rush picks you up wherever you are at the end of your 4th fight, for Air Man's shipingk that's when you see King Man, who made the ship and has a sky castle above, escapes.. robot masters are still on the ground, "I know you're pissed Off Mega Man, se" "I'm getting back to the ground, Roll" "If you think that's okay... do you want the Ship?" "No!" ".... oKay..." "this is, pointless..." "why, what did you do?" "glider,.. suit... I'm thinking..." looks like I need some new technology for this to Work then.. if you haven't beat Kashin dull man combine with air back jets, to crash into ceilings or jet off and crash to the ground if the sky is open NEW! JET AIR SUIT!! King Man's sky castle, stupid fights, 7 enemies then pharoea man again, what the Fuck? and then King Man MEGA MAN 3 Woodlungzon is awakened somewhere with enemies at beginning cut scene, "No good!" "Better You, than me..." "Come on... let's Kill someone..." .. "Mega Man! somneone" "I KNOW THAT!" "Why are you here!" ..... "You're Not my enemy!" this, around.. "So?" "why is..." "I don't know what you're doing to him.." around "he's scared of the city..." "you're What?" "that's neat, robots that talk like people. how Alien." there, gesture, "don't you have another one?" he ran.. "oh he Will, Damn Forte.. you kick ass..." "you're gunna chase him..." "we're Both gunna chase him..." "why..." "he'll be so scared, he'll never pick up a gun again..." I'll program later.. Proto Man and Mega Man game then like, yeah, i'll get to it then like, did you know they go back in time? after that place is destroyed, after the invention of swords.. they've lived, millions of eons more, after Autobot city it's what it was called! was destroyed, back in, before it was, with more friends, but that's, oh you have to, kill things in Final Fatality, so tehy're dead even back in time, so like go back, fight, Crash Man again? that one died the first time, just kidding, he's alive right now.. Ruroni Kenshin... but like so go kick his ass back in time, yeah it WORKS that's MEGA MAN 1 2, power fighters to STart it's got a fighting game, and then like, it's like a Sonic game everyone can play, Sonic, Shadow.. shadow's gay friend, Amy.. what if they were married? not the gay, FOCUS, stupid, fucking why? would you say that? shadow doesn't keep friends,